How It Happened
by AjStarlet
Summary: It's a simple story, really. It took a few years, and you know that part, but what about the rest... BBRae


**8/19/13: I have been posting up BBRae headcanons like nonstop. So, I am smashing those together headcanons for this. :D I JUST HAD TO OKAY?! I WAS GOING ON A ROLL.**

**This is based after Trouble In Tokyo.**

**8/21/13:**

**AHH.**

**AHHH!**

**DID YOU SEE TERRA-IZED? I JUST. I JUST. OH MY GOD.**

**IT WAS AMAZING.**

**DEAR GHANDI.**

**HOLY SKITTLES IT WAS BEAUTIFUL.**

* * *

**How It Happened**

**By AjStarlet**

It had happened way long before they noticed. Sure, she was attracted to him. He was attracted to her. But after the broken hearts and battles, it fit even more. Especially after seeing Robin and Starfire when they came back from their vacation. It was the couple's little things they'd do, cuddle, laugh, bright up when the other was there, fight, make-up, try to find more things in common.

That was when Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy felt sort of out of the loop. It seemed as if their friends, which they were very happy for, were the only happy ones. It seemed that way after how much you compared them to their other teammates.

But for some reason, Raven and Beast Boy were the only ones who shared annoyed glances with each other when Robin and Starfire got intimate. Sure, Cyborg gave them some stares, but barely. Even if they were happy for the alien and Boy Wonder, it felt...misplaced for them.

However, about a month later, it began to fall in place.

**_When it first began to happen:_**

When Robin and Starfire went out on a date.

It was a cool night, they were relaxing, looking at the beautiful, sparkling view of Jump City from their large tower. Cyborg was sitting lazily on the couch, Beast Boy was sprawled out on it, and Raven neatly sat Indian-styled, annoyed at Beast Boy's unmannerly position.

"You know what I remember?" Beast Boy whispered suddenly. The other two Titans looked at him in response to continue. "About almost two years ago, when Robin went on that quest, Starfire was so depressed, but then we dressed up as Robin."

Cyborg gave a small chuckle. "Oh yeah, I remember. I had to use two of his utility belts to make it fit. God, I'd do it again..." He sighed.

And then he and his green best friend shared sneaky looks, and then looked at Raven.

She arched an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "No." She spoke in a monotone, knowing what they wanted her to do. Even if it was so fun, and free (plus hilarious) when they did it...It was still so...immature. Even she, herself, couldn't believe she did something so random. "I did it once. And that was all I was, and am, going to do. Plus Robin expects you guys to be mature enough by now."

Beast Boy laughed. "I'm still sixteen, dude! Sure, Cyborg's 19 but hey, I'm not hatin'."

The half robot's cheeks reddened. "Hey, I'm not _old. _I'm just...closer to my twenties than you four are," he retorted, but then chuckled playfully. "But seriously, let's go have some fun, BB." They got up, and Cyborg began to run to Robin's room without a care in the world.

When Beast Boy didn't move, Raven sighed and looked at him. "I won't tell Robin if that's what you're afraid of. He probably won't even be mad." She insisted to him, narrowing her violet eyes.

But he didn't budge.

"But you hafta come!" he exclaimed, and began to pull her up, surprising her with his strength. "It's like, legendary!"

"Legendary? Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

She stared deeply into his emerald eyes, hating the innocence in them that made her heart warm. She sighed in defeat and looked down. "Fine. But no pictures this time." She ordered, and followed him to Robin's room.

When they went there, and were in the middle of laughing and trying out new weapons, Raven said something that made Beast Boy interested in it,

"This mask...Is seriously cool." She said it with her monotone, but a teasing smile on her lips, as she looked at herself in the mirror and admired the mask. Similar to last time, when she said the mask made her feel cool.

And Beast Boy took that to heart.

The next morning, Beast Boy came to breakfast with the mask on. He went to training with the mask on. He played video games with the mask on. And he went to bed with the mask on. He didn't wear the rest of Robin's attire, just the mask. Everyone else was confused, and believed it to be a joke. But, finally, after the next day when he still wore it for another eight hours, during dinner, Robin snapped.

"Okay, Beast Boy, what's going on?" he asked, firmly.

Beast Boy smirked. "Jealous cuz I look better in the mask than you? More...cool?" he replied, staring at Raven at this for a moment, although she couldn't tell to much with the mask plastered on his eyes.

Starfire spoke up. "I actually find Robin looks very handsome in it."

Robin smiled, and held her hand under the table. Raven almost left in awkwardness.

"Beast Boy, why do you keep on wearing Robin's mask?" Cyborg questioned.

"Oh, just to try it out..." Beast Boy answered. He turned to Raven, ignoring his tofu. This was important to him right now. "What do _you _think of me in this mask? Hhhuuuhhh, Rae?"

Everyone else looked at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's weird. And it doesn't up your fashion status if that's what you wanted to hear," she replied in monotone, picked up her plate, put it in the sink, and left.

_Why does he care what I think about him so much? _Raven thought. _Well...He did look kind of...cute in that mas-Raven you need to stop agreeing to watch those movies with Starfire._

**_Second moments:_**

"What are you reading?"

"A history book."

"...Why, Rae?"

"Beast Boy, if you want to really know, I'm doing this so I can take my education to a further level," Raven replied through gritted teeth. For the past two hours he did nothing but watch her, pester hey, and question her.

Beast Boy seemed genuinely interested in this.

He smiled. "Well, what are you reading about?"

Suddenly, she saw him in Robin's mask, imagining it. Her cheeks burned and she mentally slapped herself with an elephant. (Elephants terrified her, and she still doesn't know why) It was only two days ago of when he did it, and they all really wanted to ask him and why he felt down after he took it off, but they decided it was his personal problem and not to be messed with.

Raven remembered that she still needed to reply. She looked down, resisting the urge to fiddle with her thumbs. "I'm reading about African culture. But it's a bit hard to understand." She answered slowly. "But I don't think you-"

"DUUUUDE!" Beast Boy hooted, jumping up from the couch in excitement. Raven had to force herself down on the couch to keep from falling from the sudden, large movement. His shoes squeaked on the floor as he turned around for emphasis on his happiness. "I remember learning about that! Gosh, all the stories I heard. The people I met. So cool!"

"You...what?"

Now the dark Titan was confused. "Well, my parent lived in Africa to study animals. I met some people who were from tribes." He paused, and then smiled brightly once again. "It was pretty awesome, dude."

"Well...I can't believe I'm saying this but...can you teach me?" Raven asked, a bit shyly.

Beast Boy smirked, and plopped back down on the couch. "You need my help."

"I don't need it. It will just really help me."

He rolled his eyes, and eyed the textbook, and then shook his head. "This won't do. You need to feel their culture. Bang the drums. Know their warrior cries. _Feel _them." He explained. Her eyes widened as he began to sound a bit like a hippie. "You know what? We should put on their warpaint!"

Raven's eyes widened. "You're a horrible teacher." She muttered. She got up, and began to levitate away when he pulled her down, surprising her. He got on his knees and began to beg. "No, Beast Boy!"

She then saw his eyes began to fill with tears.

The empath's face softened as she sensed his sadness. He got up, cheeks reddening as tears spilled and rolled down on them. "Sorry, I-I should have just-" he began to stammer.

"No, don't apologize," Raven whispered. "Tell me what's wrong and don't lie."

He sighed. This was Raven. It was her he always went to tell his problems to. So, he decided it was for the best. "It's a stupid reason. It really is, but...I-I always wanted to do this with someone. The tribal paint."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "You seemed to be thinking of something when you began to cry. Like a memory."

"M-my parents...Before th-they...passed, they promised to do the war and tribal paint traditions with me."

Raven's eyes widened. "And you wanted to do that with _me_?" she asked, showing her shock. She couldn't help it. It was very surprising, and Beast Boy was a sentimental guy. Beast Boy nodded in response, blushing, and waiting for her reaction. She stood there, got a tissue with her napkins, and gave it to him. He really wanted to do this with her. His best friend. "Well...I guess I could do just a little paint-"

"OH YEAH!" Beast Boy cheered, and hugged her tightly, the blush still on his cheeks.

An hour later, Raven's face was now covered with white face paint, as Beast Boy swiped it across. It felt soothing in an odd way as he told her stories and put the tribal war paint on her cheeks. "And then the tribe won? They were victorious?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. One of those cool underdog stories, huh? It was my favorite when I was little." He then stopped. "Maybe I should do an Effik tribe face paint. It symbolizes love and purity when they do it."

Raven's cheeks burned, and she was glad that the white paint was covering the redness. "L-love and purtiy?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. It seems...to fit you. You're..." He swallowed. "Lovely. And pure. You really are, Rae." He looked down, not daring to lock eyes with her. "And, dude, stop talking when I'm applying the face paint."

Silence.

And it was awkward.

"So," Raven murmured, cutting through it. "Do the colors have certain meanings or so?" Beast Boy took red paint, and then frowned at it. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I can't remember, but I think red symbolizes violence and war. Yeah, you maybe scare me bit, but you're not so bad."

Raven scowled.

Beast Boy held up his hands in defense. "Hey! Can you deny it?" he took dark green paint and made lines under her eyes, and then a dot under her lips. They both blushed. "Hmmm...what else should I add?"

Raven asked him what was bothering her for a bit. "You told me one of your most sentimental and beautiful memories," she whispered, dipping her head low as he made black marks on her forehead. "Why?"

He tilted her chin up, making sure his work fit well. "Because, Rae," he murmured, and then his eyes glossed over as he looked at her. He looked away, and began to pack up the face paint. Soft rustling noises with closing caps and making sure the lids were on tight were heard as Raven caught, "I can tell you almost anything."

**_The third moment:_**

"Ohmytofuohmytofuohmytofu this is my second date ever I can't take this what do I do I should cancel I suck with girls the last girl I liked turned into a rock oh my tofu!" Beast Boy cried, pacing in his room. Only two weeks ago was he face-painting with Raven. The thought stuck in his head.

He couldn't take it. Last night, he met a lovely girl at the park, and was instantly struck by her. And now he was going on his first date since Terra.

This was a lot to take in for the green teen. He was only sixteen, yet he saved the world and the innocent people living in it. But he couldn't take love. Because he falls in it too hard.

Sadly, Cyborg was needed to help a friend back in his hometown. Starfire and Robin were on yet another date. So, that left Raven.

His stomach twisted in knots when he thought of her.

Why was he doing this? He still didn't know...he just...wanted to be safe. And Beast Boy hated himself for that.

He took a deep breath, and decided that it was for the best that he went to her. He needed serious and real advice. So, he walked out of his room, and hesitantly knocked on Raven's door. She opened it to a creek. "What?" she hissed. "I'm reading a good book and-are...are you wearing a tuxedo?" her eyes scanned the handsome guy in front of her in a marvelous tux, but undone tie.

But...

Yep, this was Beast Boy.

His cheeks burned as clasped his hands behind his back. "Weeelll, uuummm..." He rocked back and forth on his feet. "I-I'm going on a date." Her face fell, but she immediately returned to her emotionless expression. "And I was afraid of what you guys would say but, dude, I NEED HELP!"

Raven sighed, and opened her door all the way so he could come in. He gratefully rushed inside, and sat on her bed. "Okay, so this girl's name is Holly she is really pretty. And nice. And elegant. AND SHE LIKES ME! ME!" he exclaimed, not believing the words that came out of his mouth. Granted, neither did Raven. "So I asked her out and she got really happy and all, 'yay you like me' and now we're going to a fancy dinner and I have no manners and," he looked at Raven's clock. "I HAVE TO LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

The girl in front of him sighed. "Okay...first of all, do you really like this girl?"

"Uuuhhh..."

"I don't understand boys like you. You should only ask out people if you truly know them or are at least certain that you have an emotional connection." Raven retorted, and then eyed his untied tie. "You should really tie that. Now, go to your date."

He frowned, the bed creaking as he stood up. "I can't tie it."

"Seriously?"

"..."

Raven groaned, and used her powers to tie it. But she couldn't get it through the loop. "Ugh...gah! Come on..." She growled. She gave up, and walked towards him, using her own hands and fingers to tie it. "There."

"Yeah, there..." He whispered.

"Why are you talking so breathy-oh God." She noticed than her face was right next to his. And since she was just a little taller, their foreheads were close to touching. She stepped away, looking down. "There. I tied it. Go now."

His eyes widened.

"Are you su-?"

"Be happy, okay? Don't get your heartbroken again. Or like me."

"Heh, I don't think there's any paper dragons around here!"

"..."

"Okay, not funny. Sorry," he muttered. He stepped out of her room, both of them lost.

_**The fourth and final moment:**_

It was a week later since Beast Boy's date. It had gone on pleasantly, the girl almost in love with him. However, there were no sparks. It was as if he was at dinner with Starfire, a much boring version of her.

When he came home, quiet, no one knew what to say. They had obviously found out about his date, and didn't know what to do. It was confusing, especially for Raven...They hadn't talked much in awhile. It wasn't because they were mad, but it was because they both felt a little guilty, and didn't know how to continue their relationship.

One night, during Friday Movie Night, they were both awkwardly sent to go to BluBox and get a comedy. They walked to their local grocery store, where there were two BluBoxes.

As they walked on the summer night, fireflies came out.

Raven let out a deep growl from the bottom of her throat. She eyed the firefly in front of her, and then looked away. This did not get unnoticed by Beast Boy.

"Um, you okay? They're just lightning bugs," he told her. He opened up his palm, and heard the familiar flickering sound of fireflies as it softly landed on his hand. "They're pretty, aren't they?"

Raven rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Okay, what's up?" Beast Boy demanded, and the firefly flew off. "Did I do something? I think I deserve to know."

"It's not you," Raven replied calmly. "It's these stupid bugs."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about them?" he asked. "I never knew that you were afraid of bugs-"

"I'm not! I just can't catch one! No matter what I did, I never caught one of them. And when I was young, I thought they were beautiful..." She calmed down later in her sentence. Beast Boy was surprised by her outburst, but stayed silent. "On Azarath, they're a wonderful blue, because of the atmosphere over there. But they never liked me."

Beast Boy smiled, and turned into a firefly. He landed on her hand, making his bottom area glow. She tried not to smile, but it showed a bit. He transformed back (but not before flying off her hand) and smirked. "Well, _this _lightning bug likes you! Always has!" he insisted, meaning it.

Raven then full on smiled, before she could help it. Then she looked down. "Whatever," she grumbled. "Like it matters. I can't catch a real one." Beast Boy frowned, and then took her hands. "What are you doi-?!"

"Shh," he hushed. "You need to have positivity around them. Be calm and gentle, smile." He moved her hands for her, cupping it, green ones on slender pale ones. A firefly landed in her palms.

Suddenly, a lot of fireflies began to circle them, surrounding them in extraordinary lights.

"Wow," Beast Boy breathed out. "That's a lot. I-I never saw this before, dude!" He then grinned, and looked at Raven, who smiled slightly at the lightning bugs in front of her, and let the one in her hands go. "They seem to like you a lot."

"They do, don't they?" she whispered, teasing him a bit. He smiled brightly, happy for her. It meant so much to the both of them. They walked to BluBox, quietly got a comedy, and walked to their Tower. "You know...Beast Boy..." She began before they entered. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Well, Rae, thank _you_."

"For what?" she questioned, annoyed that he just couldn't take the thanks.

"For this," he whispered, and softly crashed his lips on hers.

The entrance lights lit up, and Cyborg stood at the doorway. "Are you guys gonna come in or not? Cuz I saw you coming out the window but you never came in and-OH MY BOOYAH!" he cried. They pulled away, red-faced and shocked. "I-I...OH MY GOD THIS IS ADORABLE! MY TWO BEST FRIENDS TOGETHA! FINALLY, WE WERE WAITING FOR THIS FOREVER!"

Beast Boy intertwined his fingers with Raven's. "So have we," he whispered.

"And how did this haaappppeeennn?" Cyborg sing-songed as they walked inside of the tower, making their way to the common room where Starfire and Robin would soon receive the news.

Raven smirked. "It's a story that takes about three years. A long, awkward, romantic tension filled three years."

* * *

**I HAD TO OKAY? :D**

**Goodbye...**

**Review...**

**Ship BBRae...**

**Bye.**

**-Aj**


End file.
